Summer at the Burrow
by sorrybut
Summary: What happens when Hermione comes early for the weddding?oh yeah, I forgot to ask... please review
1. Chapter 1

Summer at the Burrow

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off.. She felt bad about not pending the summer with her parents, but not that bad. Besides, Hermione had missed Christmas at the Burrow because of reasons she'd rather not think about.

"Hermione!" a certain red-head shrieked before tackling her with a hug.

"okay Ginny, I'm here, I'm alive," exclaimed Hermione as she staggered backwards. A shifty looking tall red-head stood behind Ginny , looking as though he wasn't sure whether or not be brave and actually hug Hermione. He didn't need to worry for long.

"Ron, it's so good to see you!" Hermione didn't exactly throw her arms around him, but it was a hug none the less. When she released him his ears were definitely three shades darker. Ginny became impatient watching the two of them and grabbed Hermione's wrist. "Let's go unpack,".

Ginny slammed the door behind them, "So, care to explain…"

"Explain what?"

"Why you are here three weeks before the wedding hmmm, wait I know! Ron!" Ginny feigned thinking as she pointed at Hermione.

Where did that come from?"

"You want to spend more time with Ron!"

"No I just-"

"You don't even like phlegm that much, you are here for Ron!"

"No, and don't cut me off again, I am here for your family,"

"You are a terrible liar Hermione, you are in love with Ron, and you think he doesn't love you back, for some stupid reason of which-"

"I swear to god Ginny, SHUT UP! Her might hear you. Where is Harry, I need to talk to someone sane," with that Hermione stomped off, forgetting that she was at the Burrow three weeks early.

On her way downstairs Hermione bumped into Fred. "Oof," she said, her words muffled against his chest. "Hi Hermione, it's nice seeing you," Fred said making no move to help her. Hermione pushed herself off of him and smiled, "Hello Fred ," and made an attempt to push past the offending Weasly brother. George appeared behind him and stopped Hermione yet again. "Oh look Fred, Hermione's here,". At this point she was sandwiched between the two boys. "Yes, and three weeks early too,".

"Maybe, I dunno something to do with a certain brother?"

"Oh Hermione, you know I don't feel that way about you," Fred looked at Hermione, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face. "No, well, the Weasly men are always prepared, aren't we Fred? There is another brother available for you," Georges expression was no unlike Fred's. "Here he comes, GO!" The twins disapparated with a crack leaving a blushing Hermione to lose her balance and tumble down the stairs.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM ouch ouch ouch ouch

Hermione fell into a heap at the bottom of the stairs. She picked herself up off the floor and tried to regain what little dignity she had left. Pushing hair out of her eyes, Hermione looked up at last and was dismayed to find Ron staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

Hermione's face flushed even more and she began to splutter, "I …well.. I was just…the twins…you know…fell down…."

"Yeah," came a rather strangled reply. Hermione was confused by his reaction and felt as though she really ought to get some fresh air.

Ron's actual reaction was at first a jealous one, _Hey, how come I look like a tomato when I blush and she just looks cute. How is that fair?_ But then he just got lost in thought about how pretty she looked.

Unfortunately Ron's thoughts came to a screeching halt as Mrs. Weasly came barging in asking just what was going on? "Oh, nothing just had a bit of an accident, that's all," murmured Hermione, ducking out of Ron's intense gaze as she left to room. Mrs. Weasly looked as though she was at a loss for thought for a moment, and then rounded on Ron. "Go clean up your room, Charlie will be here any minute and Fleur is sleeping in his room,". Trudging up the stairs Ron was muttering darkly about something that sounded like "Pink cheeks…pretty hair…losing my mind…effing Krum.."

☼☼☼

Once outside Hermione took a seat on the stone bench by the hedge and looked around wondering if she could actually remember why she was outside at all. _Harry! _That was why. And then the remembered that Harry wouldn't be at the Burrow for another two weeks, until a week before the wedding. Hermione reminded herself of this as she sat absentmindedly picking at a gnomes hair (which she subsequently thought was a plant).

She placed her hands in her lap thinking to herself. Her cheeks flushed and her heart raced when she confronted Ron, even after all these years. It had gotten to be too much and the problem was, they where so far beyond asking each other out. She knew what she felt was so much more than that. But what about Ron. _He hates Krum for a reason, doesn't he?_

Hermione got up looking slightly confused, an odd expression for a girl known as the smartest witch in her year, or perhaps even the school to have. Wandering back into the house Mrs. Weasly called her into the kitchen. "Hermione dear, I could use a little help,". The afternoon went by quickly after that. Almost all (Percy excluded) of the Weaslys would be at dinner plus Hermione that night. Hermione was too busy to think about Ron. Well, almost too busy, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was up in his room lying on his bed staring at nothing in particular, just thinking. A major phenomena for a guy who usually spends his time day-dreaming. _ Why is Hermione here so early? I mean, not that I mind or anything and well, it's probably safer for her to be here in a house full of wizards. _Ron paused for a moment basking in the idea of protecting Hermione. Protecting a very beautiful looking flushed Hermione who was biting her lip in concentration and smelling really good. Ron shook his head trying to clear away the thoughts. He knew that she would probably end up saving him.

_G-d, and since when have I been thinking about her like that anyway? Since you saw her on the train prat boy,_ said that annoying yet usually truthful voice in the back of his head. Nice smells floated up from the kitchen and he could hear Hermione, his mother, and Ginny talking excitedly about something. A loud crack came from Fred and Georges room. Ron sighed contentedly, this was the way it belonged. Then he looked over and saw the empty bed next to Charlie's cot. Almost anyways.

Dinner was nice. Phlegm kissed Ron twice and Hermione scowled darkly into her stew. Charlie had not gotten home as soon as Mrs. Weasly had anticipated but he was there and talking animatedly about a new dragon he was working with.

About halfway through dinner Ron switched his gaze to Hermione. Fred was teasing her about something because she was smiling and her eyes were dancing. She looked over at Ron and caught his eye giving him a smile that nearly made him fall out of his chair. When it was time to clear up Ron escaped out into the garden. Hermione appeared next to him. "Hey Ron," she said quietly. It was all anyone said for a ittle while. The two of them walked in comfortable silence. Their hands were dangerously close. Ron wanted to take her hand really badly, but for some reason it felt like the closer they got the harder it was to do. "Thanks for having me," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"No, it's nothing. Besides you make it nicer… I mean it's good having…Mum likes another…I'm glad," It was Ron's turn to splutter his face completely clashing with his hair. Hermione laughed saying, "That's okay Ron, I'm glad to be here,". She stopped and sat down in the grass hoping Ron would follow. He did and lay down. Hermione lay down too and looked up at the sky. The grass tickled their arms and a slight breeze rippled through the garden. Ron didn't understand how it could seem so peaceful when a huge war was about to break out.

Truth to be told it wasn't that peaceful Kingsly Shaklebolt had gone missing the other week and Mad-eye's body was found in the shrieking just days ago.But none of that seemed to matter. He was lying in the grass next to Hermione. Ron thought back to all of the battles they'd fought.

"Do you reckon we'll get out of this one alive?" Ron gazed up at the stars as though they held the answer.

"I want to, I mean I hope we do," Hermione glanced at Ron, "T guess it's not really up to us is it?" Her voice was soft. Ron could have listened to it for hours.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, for all we know this was all decided for us when Voldemort acted on the prophecy. I'm rubbish at Divination but Harry says he heard the prophecy…" She trailed off and sighed inwardly. They had reached Harry. Ron was determined to continue on. "I plan to come back, and I'm not coming back without you,". His face darkened as he hoped Hermione couldn't see he in the dim moonlight.

Ginny saved him, running outside waving a picture in Hermione's face. "Look, look, I've found the perfect dress for you…no no actually look over here!" The picture showed a witch wearing a green dress. It was perfect. Ron couldn't help but imagine Hermione in the dress. He thought Hermione was prettier than the witch in the picture. She was showing off and spinning around. He had a great desire to see Hermione do that. Not unlike what she had done at the Yule Ball. She really had been disappointed when he hadn't asked her first. His face heated up, still embarrassed by the way he'd asked her. Of course he knew she was a girl. He probably knew it better than anyone else.

Ron glanced around looking for his sister and friend. As it was they had gone inside and probably had made their way upstairs. He got up and walked in side.

☼☼☼

In Ginny's room Hermione and Ginny were filling out the order form for the dress. "Did you see the expression on Ron's face?"

"Yes… but um what do I put in the box?"

"Don't change the subject Hermione! You just check it off. He was totally imagining you in the dress,".

"Maybe…" Hermione looked as though she wanted to leave.

"Just think of the way he'll look when he sees you in it tomorrow,".

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah wizarding delivery service is really fast. Especially by U.O.S." (A/N teehee). The two girls continued to talk and eventually went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny had terrible nightmares, she would thrash around occasionally yelling out about Harry and her brothers. After a few hours Hermione slipped out of bed and downstairs.

She looked out into the kitchen/living area and saw Ron sitting on the couch. He appeared to be deep in thought. The red-head looked up and offered her an odd smile. "Charlie's cot creaks a lot and I don't like the idea of him sleeping in Harry's bed,".

"Ginny has nightmares and she's pretty loud,".

"I know, sometimes I hear her," Ron looked Hermione straight in the eye. Eager to look away she jumped up "I'm parched! Lemonade?" Ron's face fell, if only for a moment. It brightened as he realized what Hermione was wearing. Her pajamas on such a hot night were loose cotton pants and a tank top 3 inches too short. Ron let his eyes roam over the forbidden skin already the golden-brown color of summer.

Hermione could not reach the lemons and Ron was having a good time watching her try. "RON, RON!" He was pulled out of his reverie to see Hermione looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Hello, would you like to get the lemons for me?" Hermione asked in a voice that was probably too loud for late night conversations. Ron smiled at her feeling rather stupid and crossed to the kitchen to retrieve the lemons.

Ron reached up and grabbed the offending fruit with ease only then realizing how close he was to her. Hermione's breathing had become very shallow. She could see all of his freckles and he discovered that she had quite a few faint ones herself. He reached out and traced her cheekbone with his thumb and then cupped her jaw. As Hermione closed her eyes Ron noticed the half-moon created by her eyelashes, she was much too close for him to back out now. Ron closed his own eyes and as he leaned in wondered if this was actually happening.

Ron woke up on the couch. Memory came back fleetingly as he tried to remember how he had gotten there. It all came back to him, the kiss, the way she'd looked, everything. Ron guessed that Hermione had gone back upstairs not long after he had fallen asleep.

He shook his head, _Wait a minute… why isn't Hermione here?_ He thought of all manner of awful things, _What it I just imagined it? What if I was dreaming? What if she was just sleepwalking? _Ron panicked and looked out the window. Everyone was already outside, it looked like Molly was serving breakfast in the garden.

Ron heaved himself off of his make-shift bed and pushed himself out the door, stumbling slightly on the way. Bleary eyed he went to go find food. Grabbing some breakfast sausages Ron glanced over to where everyone was clustered. There was Hermione wearing the dress. She looked lovely but her eyes were not on her admirers. She sought Ron and when their gaze locked Ron thought his heart might stop beating.

Hermione made her way over to him laughing as he staggered backward holding his heart. She gave Ron a gentle push, not a smart thing to do to a guy who is in a daze. Ron fell over. After helping him up Hermione did a small turn, she gave a shy smile and her eyes glittered. Ron no longer doubted for a second that the kiss had happened. As his girl took both of his hands in her he also no longer doubted getting out of the war alive. He would do it, if just for her.


End file.
